tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Empyreischer Thron
Der Empyreische Thron ist ein Dungeon aus Tales of Berseria. Allgemeines Der Empyreische Thron ist ein neu errichteter Tempel von der Abtei, der dazu dienen soll, zu den Empyreern zu beten. Die Weihestätte, die vorrangig Innominat gewidmet ist, ist in der Mitte aller Länder errichtet worden und abseits der Städte. Der Grund hierfür ist die Tatsache, dass an diesem Ort ein starker Fokus des Erdenpulses liegt, der die Kraft der Natur darstellt und Innominat als Träger dient. Der Empyreische Thron ist weitläufig, aber nur sein Hauptsaal kann im Spielverlauf betreten werden, obwohl zahlreiche Portale darauf hinweisen, dass es weitere Zugänge in das Innere des Throns gibt. Er ist von hohen Gebirgen umgeben und besitzt einen gepflegten Außenhof mit Bäumen, doch Malakhim besiedeln diesen Bereich. Geschichte Nachdem die Helden für die Gilde "Blutschwingen-Schmetterlinge" drei Aufgaben erledigt haben, erfahren sie von Tabatha Baskerville, dass sich Artorius Collbrande nach seiner Ernennung zum Hirten in einem neu errichteten Tempel aufhält. Dieser ist jedoch von einer Barriere umgeben, und Tabatha erklärt sich bereit, Velvet Crowe zu erklären, wie die Barriere durchbrochen werden kann, wenn sie im Gegenzug dafür Hohepriester Gideon tötet, worauf Velvet sich einlässt. Sie erfährt danach, dass vier hochrangige Malakhim nötig sind, um die Barriere zu brechen, und entscheidet sich, einem Exorzisten einfach einen Malak zu entreißen, da sie bisher nur drei in ihrer Begleitung hat. Auf dem Weg zum Empyreischen Thron erfährt Eizen dann von seiner Mannschaft, dass ein Gegner aufgetaucht sei, der mit einem Pendel kämpft und es gewiss mit Van Aifread aufnehmen könnte, weshalb Eizen vorauseilt, da er erhofft, dadurch denjenigen finden zu können, der Aifread entführt hat. Die anderen Helden folgen ihm und treffen auf der Danann-Fernstraße auf Zaveid, einen Wind-Malak, der sich auf einen Kampf mit Eizen einlässt. Er und Eizen fordern Velvet dazu auf, sich aus ihrer Sache rauszuhalten, doch Velvet entscheidet, dass diese Dinge auf ihre Weise regeln wird, und attackiert kurzerhand sowohl Eizen als auch Zaveid, um die beiden zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. Zaveid ist erheitert über Velvets Einstellung, erkundigt sich aber danach, was sie tun will, sobald sie die Barriere überwunden hat, die den Emypreischen Thron umgibt. Velvet offenbart, dass sie den Hirten töten wird. Zaveid lässt sich darauf ein, ihr zu helfen, da vier hochrangige Malakhim benötigt werden, um die Barriere zu brechen. Eher nebenher bricht die Barriere jedoch bereits, als Laphicet allein sie berührt, worauf keiner der anderen weiter eingeht. Zaveid verabschiedet sich von den anderen, trotz Eizens Forderung, zu bleiben und ihm Fragen zu beantworten. Lediglich die Frage danach, wer er sei, beantwortet er mit "Zaveid der Wirbelwind". Velvet meint daraufhin zu Eizen, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten wird, wenn er Zaveid hinterherjagen will, da die Barriere nun fort ist und sie ihn nicht mehr benötigt. Eizen jedoch bleibt bei den anderen Helden, da er sich sicher ist, dass Melchior Mayvin noch immer die beste Spur zu Aifread ist. thumb|300px|left|Artorius meditiert im Hauptsaal des Empyreischen Throns Die Helden betreten das Gebiet des Empyreischen Throns und bemerken, dass die Wachen allesamt Malakhim sind. Auf die Frage, aus welchem Grund die Abtei auf die Idee gekommen war, einen solchen Tempel abseits der Städte zu errichten und nicht in der Hauptstadt, findet Laphicet eine Antwort, denn er spürt, dass die Kräfte der Erde hier besonders stark sind. Eizen bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass sich hier ein Fokuspunkt des Erdenpulses befindet, was ein perfekter Ort sei, um Innominat zu verehren. Die Szenerie wechselt zu Artorius im Inneren des Tempels, der Besuch von Eleanor Hume erhält. Diese entschuldigt sich für ihre Störung, möchte ihm aber von dem Zwischenfall in Loegres erzählen, wobei sie einen von der Abtei gefangenen Dämonen entdeckt hatte. Artorius unterbricht sie und erkundigt sich, wo ihre Malakhim seien, woraufhin sie gesteht, dass sie vom linken Arm eines Dämons gefressen wurden. Artorius erkennt dahinter Velvet, was Eleanor überrascht. Er offenbart ihr, dass sie seine Schülerin war und nun offenbar nicht nur Oscar Dragonia und Teresa Linares besiegen konnte, sondern auch Eleanor. Eleanor bittet Artorius um neue Malakhim, damit sie Velvet vernichten kann, doch Artorius erkennt, dass sie von ihren Gefühlen geleitet ist, und fragt sie, ob sie einen Dämon mit ihrem Hass vernichten will. Eleanor bittet um Vergebung für ihre Dummheit und Artorius erkennt, dass Velvet selbst der Entschlossenheit einer Musterschülerin wie Eleanor ein Ende machen konnte. Eleanor möchte daraufhin wissen, aus welchem Grund in der Villa in Loegres ein Dämon gefangen gehalten wird. Artorius macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass der Zutritt zu diesem Ort allen außer Legaten verboten ist, doch Eleanor möchte es dennoch wissen. Artorius fragt Eleanor daraufhin, warum sie glaubt, aus welchem Grund Vögel fliegen können, woraufhin Eleanor entgegnet, damit sie jagen können. Artorius ist nicht zufrieden und fordert sie auf, sich zu entfernen, da jenes Wissen nicht für sie bestimmt ist. Eleanor verschwindet. Artorius versteht, dass Velvet auf dem Weg ist, und ist entschlossen, das Band, das sie und ihn verbindet, endgültig zu trennen. Zurück bei den Helden begeben diese sich die Treppen hinauf zum Hauptsaal des Tempels. Ehe sie ihn betreten, erkundigt sich Rokurou Rangetsu nach dem Kampfstil von Artorius. Velvet offenbart, dass er ein Langschwert mit seiner linken Hand schwingt und er einst eine Malak in seiner Begleitung hatte, die Feuer nutzte. Diese hat sie jedoch verschlungen, und Eizen meint daraus zu verstehen, dass Artorius seither einen neuen Malak namens Innominat an sich gebunden hat. Velvet kann sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, dass Innominat ein so gutes Gespann mit ihm bilden kann wie Seres. Velvet erklärt ihre Strategie: Die anderen sollen Artorius' Bindung zu Innominat schwächen und Velvet wird sie daraufhin zerbeißen, woraufhin Artorius nichts weiter als ein normaler Mensch sein wird. Rokurou will daraufhin wissen, wie sie überhaupt zu ihm gelangen will, woraufhin sie entgegnet, dass sie Laphicets heilende Kräfte nutzen wird. Immer wenn Artorius sie aufschlitzt oder in Brand setzt soll Laphicet sie heilen, und sie wird unbeirrt auf Artorius zustürmen. Laphicet ist besorgt deswegen und will Widerworte sprechen, doch Velvet entgegnet lediglich, dass dies ein Befehl sei, woraufhin Laphicet schweigt. Die Helden suchen nun Artorius auf, der im Hauptsaal des Throns meditiert. Artorius erkennt, dass Dämonen und Malakhim durchaus ungewöhnliche Verbündete seien, und Velvet offenbart ihm, dass auch Seres da sei, nämlich in ihrem Magen. Artorius versteht, dass Seres eine Vogelmutter sein will, die den Jungen das Fliegen lehrt, und erhebt sich. Velvet ist entschlossen, ihre Rache für Laphicet zu bekommen, woraufhin Artorius sich auf einen Kampf gegen die Helden einlässt. thumb|300px|Das Wappen des Innominats Wie erwartet wird Velvet Mal um Mal von Artorius niedergeschlagen und immer wieder von Laphicet geheilt, damit sie sich erneut erheben und Artorius attackieren kann. Artorius fügt ihr bei einem weiteren Angriff eine tödliche Wunde zu, wobei er ihren Torso durchbohrt, doch Velvet lässt sich ein weiteres Mal von Laphicet heilen, während sie Artorius attackiert und ihn an die vierte Maxime Arthurs erinnert: "Bleibe stets auf der Hut, selbst im Sieg." Artorius verspricht Velvet sie nicht einfach gewinnen zu lassen und seine volle Stärke anzuwenden, woraufhin er Innominats Kraft herbeiruft und die Wunden, die er hat, heilt. Als Innominats Kraft heranwächst, fühlt Velvet sich an die Scharlachrote Nacht vor drei Jahren erinnert. Sie und die anderen Helden werden von den Füßen gefegt und sie verlangt eine weitere Heilung von Laphicet, um Kämpfen zu können, obwohl sie dem Tode nahe ist. Nun erscheinen Oscar, Teresa, Eleanor und Melchior, die Artorius beistehen wollen. Oscar bittet Artorius um Vergebung, da er angenommen hatte, dass Shigure Rangetsu ihm beistehen würde, woraufhin Artorius entgegnet, dass dieser beim Training ist und ohnehin derjenige ist, der sich mehr als jeder andere wünscht, sein Blut zu sehen. Da widerspricht Velvet, da sie diejenige ist, die am liebsten Artorius vergossenes Blut sehen will, und sie will ihn erneut attackieren, wobei Teresa dazwischen geht und Velvet mit Malak Nummer Eins niederstreckt. Laphicet eilt zu Velvet und heilt sie, fragt sie nun aber, warum sie immer weiter kämpfen muss, obwohl es so schmerzt. Velvet entgegnet, dass ihr Bruder so viel mehr Schmerz zu ertragen hatte als sie jemals ertragen würde, und sie dennoch konnte sie nie etwas für ihn tun. Sie nimmt Laphicets Hand und entschuldigt sich schwer verletzt. Teresa sucht die beiden auf und befiehlt Laphicet, Velvet zu töten und danach seinem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu machen, als Strafe dafür, dass er mit Dämonen kooperierte. Laphicet verweigert dies zu ihrer Überraschung. Sie nutzt ihren Pakt mit ihm, um ihn zu zwingen, doch Laphicet bricht die Unterdrückung, wobei seine Kräfte auf Innominats prallen und einen Riss im Raumgefüge erzeugen. Die Helden flüchten durch den Riss und erreichen den Erdenpuls, in den auch Eleanor gerissen wird. Artorius erkennt, wie tief Velvet gesunken sein muss, dass sie einen Malak nach ihrem eigenen Bruder benannt hat. Im späteren Spielverlauf sind die Helden auf der Suche nach Therions, um deren Verbindung zu Innominat zu kappen und ihn zu schwächen. Artorius überträgt zum Zweck des Schutzes der Therions ein neues experimentelles Arte auf Oscar, der sich für diesen Test freiwillig gemeldet hatte: Er soll die Armatisierung im Kampf gegen Velvet ausprobieren. Auch Melchior und Rokurou sind dabei anwesend, und Teresa eilt hinein, weil sie gehört hatte, dass Oscar sich auf diese Gefahr einlässt, da die Armatisierung trotz Austestung in der Theorie noch immer Risiken birgt. Sie bittet stattdessen darum, an seiner Stelle das Arte auszutesten, was Artorius ihr jedoch verweigert, da sie zu schwach dafür sei. Sie möchte ihn dann wenigstens begleiten, was Artorius ebenfalls nicht erlaubt, und Teresa darauf ihren letzten Malak abnimmt und sie ihres Amtes als Prätorin enthebt, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Er verspricht, sie wieder zur Prätorin zu ernennen, sobald Oscars Experiment vorüber ist. Teresa bleibt alleine im Thron zurück und bemerkt durch eine Reaktion Innominats, dass sie für seine Kraft empfänglich ist, also das Potenzial dazu hat, ein Therion zu werden. Zum Finale hin wird der Empyreische Thron aufgesucht, um einen Weg zu Innominat zu finden. Ein Transporttor vor dem Hauptsaal des Throns führt zu Innominats Verkörperung im Himmel hinauf. Zudem sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein befreiter Erdenmalak und ein befreiter Windmalak anzutreffen. Der Erdenmalak gesteht den Helden, dass es Malakhim gibt, die trotz ihrer Befreiung an Artorius' Ideale glauben, da sie nicht mehr der Meinung sind, dass eine friedliche Koexistenz mit den Menschen möglich ist. Er meint jedoch, dass eine gute Zukunft nicht durch ein Dickicht der Verzweiflung betreten werden kann. Der Windmalak erkennt, dass der Armatus Potenzial hat, aber dass sowohl der Mensch als auch der Malak geprüft werden müssen, um ihn erhalten zu können. Nach dem Finalkampf gegen Artorius und Innominat, wobei Velvet und Innominat im Himmel über dem Thron zurückbleiben, kehren die anderen Helden zum Thron von Artorius zurück. Laphicet, der von den vier elementaren Empyreern als fünfter Empyreer angenommen wurde, offenbart den anderen nun seine Gestalt als Empyreer: Er formt den Drachen des Lichts, den Herrscher der Silberflamme, die er den Menschen gibt, um Dämonen läutern zu können und ihnen eine zweite Chance zu geben. Er wird über die Menschheit wachen, jedoch nicht unter seinem Namen Laphicet, sondern unter seinem wahren Namen, den er von Eleanor erhalten hatte: Maotelus. Wissenswertes *Der Empyreische Thron ist unter dem Namen Thron von Artorius in Tales of Zestiria aufzufinden. Dort ist der Thron von Artorius von der Bosheit Maotelus' verzerrt und teilweise zusammengebrochen. *Der Hauptsaal, in dem Artorius Velvet erstmals erwartet, ist derselbe, in dem Heldalf in Tales of Zestiria die Helden erwartet und zum Finalkampf herausfordert. Galerie Empyreischer Thron Außenbereich.png|Ein Blick auf den Empyreischen Thron nach dem Finalkampf Ortsliste en:The Empyrean's Throne Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Einöde